Projeto Pandora
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Colocarei aqui todas as minhas fics para o Projeto Pandora do fórum 6v.
1. Aviso

**Olá meu povo lindo =D**

Apenas algumas explicações.

O Projeto Pandora é um projeto lindíssimo do fórum 6V, da seção TG.

Aqui ficaram as minhas fics que fazem parte desse projeto, no início de cada uma estará seu nome, classificação, etc.

A todos que lerem, muito obrigada! E comentários sempre são bem vindos =)

**Fics no acervo:**

**- **4ª Edição do Projeto:

x. _Tangibile_ ; Palavra-Tema : Vidro

x. _A Carta de Ginevra_ ; Palavra-Tema: Varinha


	2. Tangibile

**Título:** Tangibile (origem: Latim ; Português: Tangível ; Significado: adj. Que se pode tanger ou tocar; palpável: corpos tangíveis. Real, verdadeiro: amor tangível.)

**Link pra capa: **No perfil .

- Créditos da capa ao meu namorado, ela ficou longe de ser como eu queria, mas vai ter que servir rs. (Amo você mozinho.)

**Ship:** Tom Riddle Jr & Ginny Weasley

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Angst.

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**_Fanfic Para o Projeto Pandora (4ª edição) do fórum 6V_** ( w w w . 6 v para voce . com . br) retirem os espaços

**Palavra-Tema:** Vidro.

* * *

E quando pensava, lembrava-se do úmido. Sim, úmido, era a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça, pois quando se está no escuro você precisa trabalhar os outros sentidos. Não sentia frio, talvez por não entender o que estava acontecendo, ou então por se perder a tal ponto que nada dela mesma seria capaz de lembrar.

E então um cheiro. Cheiro doce, salgado, leve, forte e perturbador, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Que cheiro seria aquele? Ela não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza de que ele ficaria marcado nela, não em sua mente, mas em sua pele, preso como se sua carne fosse podre e todos pudessem ver. Mas ninguém podia, e também não era meramente uma lembrança, pois nunca conseguiu parar de sentir esse cheiro que estava impregnado além da pele.

Ouviu a voz sussurrar seu nome. Seu nome? Estando lá, era como uma prisão e não lembrava de nada do mundo fora dali, mas aquele seria seu nome, certo? Não via mais ninguém naquele lugar, como poderiam estar chamando por outra pessoa? Principalmente, como uma voz dentro da sua cabeça chamaria por outra pessoa? Não, aquele era definitivamente seu nome.

_"Ginevra..."_, ouvira mais uma vez, fazendo-a virar de um lado a outro, mas sem ver. Procurou sentir.

Imóvel, primeiramente algo escorregadio passava por sua perna, era frio e lhe fazia sentir por toda a espinha um arrepio incontrolável, e mesmo assim, um calor queimou onde aquilo lhe havia tocado. Estava enlouquecendo, tinha certeza disso, como poderia ser real?

_"Ginevra."_

Como chegou tão rápido? A voz escorreu pela sua cabeça e depositou-se em seu ouvido direito, sentiu a nuca arrepiar, e com o bater forte do coração, aquela voz ficou marcada. Arfou quando cada letra do seu nome, mas não importando o nome, então, quando cada timbre da voz lhe percorreu por inteira.

Vazio.

Não era possível! Há um segundo se sentia... completa. E agora? Como aquela voz foi capaz de lhe fazer sentir assim apenas por não se pronunciar novamente nos minutos que se arrastaram?

Os joelhos lhe falharam e ela caiu no chão, alguém estava arrancando seu coração, no breu completo, isso ela podia ver, ele pulsava vermelho, pulsava, pulsava e então petrificava, aos poucos, de dentro para fora, e ela não poderia fazer nada, o viu começar a rachar, seus olhos salgados lhe fizeram dizer _"não..."_.

Um impulso a pôs de pé. Teria sido mesmo um impulso, ou as mãos fortes da voz? Não sabia, mas aquilo fez com que seu coração soltasse uma pele, uma casca, voltando a pulsar.

Risos. Risos distantes. Onde? Ela não saberia dizer, mas precisou, e então correu em busca dos risos, daquela voz que lhe dava as mais diferentes sensações, corria para cada vez mais dentro do escuro, quanto mais negro ficava o ambiente, mais se sentia próxima do que buscava.

Ao parar, foi derrubada no chão, virou o corpo para cima, suando frio, e esperou, esperou pelo o que viria, já não importava mais se ficaria bem e se sairia dali, inclusive, um desejo imundo lhe dizia que ela não queria sair, que encontrara o seu lugar.

O peso de uma sombra se pôs acima, primeiro, a figura estava de pé e a olhava. Como ela sabia disso com toda a escuridão mórbida? Não sabia, mas como tudo antes, era o que ela sentia.

Novamente, o riso, ela o encontrara afinal, aquele era o riso da voz e aquela era a forma dela, densa e elegante como jamais outra coisa seria.

A sombra abaixou-se vagarosamente e tocou-lhe no braço, por onde aquele toque passava, o lugar incendiava, ardia como apenas o fogo mais forte seria capaz de fazer arder. Sentiu algo lhe cortar, mas não sentiu dor, pois se sentiu, o resto já lhe havia anestesiado, apenas as melhores sensações, ela era capaz de sentir vindo dele. Ele, afinal, era ele, ela tinha certeza. Mas que ele? Quem seria ele? Algo projetado da sua mente, ou aquilo ainda era real? Sentiu outros cortes lhe abrirem e seu líquido quente massageou todo o lugar que tocou, antes de se espalhar pelo chão.

Sua boca abriu um pouco, lentamente e pelos lábios, um som pediu passagem, e ao chegar aos ouvidos dele, ouviu-se novamente aquela risada.

Abaixou-se mais e dessa vez ao seu encontro, e sua respiração quente fazia contraste à pele que, mesmo não a tocando, conseguia sentir o frio que dela emanava. Não conseguia entender como algo tão gelado podia lhe proporcionar a sensação mais quente, o calor que nunca sentiu antes e, mais tarde, descobriu que também jamais sentiria de novo. Quanto a sua própria temperatura? Não sabia mais, ela era a temperatura que ele lhe dava, sem origem, ela era o que ele queria que ela fosse afinal.

Queria implorar por ele, para que ele não se fosse, que sussurrasse novamente, e que lhe tocasse por todo o corpo, para que o incêndio que a consumia continuasse. Mas nenhuma palavra que fizesse sentido conseguia passar da sua garganta, estava fechada e o ar lhe faltava, apenas sons sem sentido eram transmitidos.

Quando conseguiu algum controle do seu corpo, esticou o braço ao encontro dele e sentiu o rosto, o rosto que pertencia à sombra, ao riso, à voz. Percorreu um curto caminho gelado e macio, caminho que ficaria gravado em suas mãos, até os lábios dele, e pode sentir o sorriso que ele tinha neles. Ele permitiu que ela o tocasse, se deliciava com as sensações que causava nela, seu sorriso era de escárnio, poderia lhe cuspir e, mesmo assim, ela seria grata.

Fez com que seus lábios se tocassem, como o beijo da morte, pois ela sentia sua vida ser sugada para ele conforme se prolongava o toque, e era exatamente o que ela queria, que sua vida fosse dele, pois sabia que sua alma já era. Não se sentiu fraca, mas os lábios dele, tão firmes sobre os dela, fizeram com que fechasse os olhos...

E não sentiu mais nada.

Não se tinha mais nenhuma das sensações, a voz já não era mais ouvida, a sombra não estava perto, a pele não queimava e seus lábios estavam sós. Dos olhos brotava o mesmo líquido salgado que já havia sentido antes, então a cena se repetiu.

Seu coração estava fora do corpo. Em um segundo, ele pulsava, e no outro, petrificava, perdia a cor, era feito de vidro e começava a rachar, e daquela vez não tinha nada que iria impedi-lo de quebrar. Ela ouvia a rachadura, uma por uma, e nada podia ser feito. Em um som mudo, ele se partiu em mil pedaços cortantes, que poderiam lhe atravessar e ela não iria se importar, com a luz via o coração brilhar em cacos e, então, pode finalmente abrir os olhos.

_"Está acordando!"_ Uma voz lhe dizia, era familiar, mas no momento ela não conseguia distinguir de quem seria.

_"Ela vai ficar bem."_ Outra dizia, sem ter a mínima consciência do que se passava por dentro dela.

_"Ela está viva." _Mentira. Como poderiam achar que ela estava viva? De olhos abertos ela ainda via os cacos do seu coração dilacerado, ela sabia perfeitamente que estava morta. E conforme a imagem lhe sumia, outra lhe aparecia, a do causador da sua morte.

_"Como se sente Ginny?"_ Perguntou-lhe Potter, preocupado com a saúde da menina, mas sem nunca sonhar com seu real estado, pois seria algo que ele jamais compreenderia ou seria capaz de sentir.

* * *

E está ai, minha primeira fic para o fórum, espero que gostem e por favor cometem, todo comentário construtivo é válido.

Até a Próxima x3.


	3. A Carta de Ginevra

**Título:** A Carta de Ginevra

**Ship:** Tom Riddle Jr & Ginny Weasley

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**_Fanfic Para o Projeto Pandora (4ª edição) do fórum 6V_** ( w w w . 6 v para voce . com . br) retirem os espaços

**Palavra-Tema:** Varinha.

* * *

**A Carta de Ginevra**

**Pandora Nott**

_Querido Tom,_

_A vida é feita de escolhas, mas nem todas somos nós que fazemos._

_Em muitas situações, nós somos escolhidos. E quando o somos, nada podemos fazer para impedir. Então por que eu lutaria contra a correnteza? Algo me escolheu para ser sua, então eu sou._

_Você também não pode fazer nada para impedir isso, afinal era o que você queria também, certo?_

_Agora que fui escolhida, não me afaste, não me renegue, pois nada irá mudar. Como no processo de escolha de varinha, algo dentro de mim brilhou e modificou, e isso foi por você. Eu poderia explodir tudo a minha volta, e isso seria por você! Deseja que eu transforme tudo em pequenos cacos? Se for, considere feito. Tudo o que quiser que eu faça, eu farei._

_Eu não me importo com as dificuldades do caminho, não me importo com o que tiver que deixar para trás, pois farei de tudo. Eu mato Tom, eu morro._

_Então me use, me indique a direção até você, me trate feito objeto se quiser, não me importo, desde que esteja ao seu lado._

_Gosta disso Tom? Gosta da minha submissão? Gosta dessa humilhação à qual me submeto? Você não viu nada ainda, não leu nem metade do texto, não imagina do que eu sou capaz._

_Eu serei a tua cadela, que você chuta e mesmo assim volta com o rabo entre as pernas e te perdoa por causa de um simples afago na cabeça._

_Serei a magia que você pode drenar, sua fonte, seu experimento, seu teste._

_Posso ser sua mulher se você quiser e, eu prometo, você será um homem completo, um homem satisfeito. O melhor dos homens você já é._

_Também posso ser apenas um objeto, um objeto que você quebra, abusa, concerta, utiliza até sua última força e ai joga fora, velho e gasto._

_Tom, eu posso ser a sua varinha._

_Ginevra._

_

* * *

_

Minha segunda TG *-*. Foi um plote tão natural, eu pensei nele e puf, estava escrito. ADORO quando isso acontece hauahuahauha.

Recado de sempre: Comentários são bem vindos.

Até a próxima \o


End file.
